


life doesn't stop for anybody.

by sturidge



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	life doesn't stop for anybody.

“Leaving is always hard”. That was what they had told themselves in their last day of school. There was a lot of crying – mostly Rei’s and Nagisa’s – and a lot of hugging. Rin was there, too, though his flight would be the first to leave late that night.

They hugged it out under the blooming trees, and promised to always – always – be friends.

Of course, some promises you just can't keep.

Makoto left in the middle of Summer. He’d gotten into a good university in Tokyo, and while Haru would remain in Iwatobi, he had a big future waiting for him, though he had sworn those four would always be part of it.

During the first semesters, he’d call them often, especially Haru. Talk a lot, those two did; well, mostly Makoto. He'd tell everything he'd done, how his classes went, with Haru occasionally telling him how things were back home – he himself had gotten a good job on the newly-opened swimming club, as a teacher, so he got to do what he loved the most.

Makoto was proud of him, obviously, and during the holidays, he'd come home and the two of them would be inseparable.

As time progressed, however, things got a bit odd. Most of his calls – now progressively shorter – would be about this new friend he met, how awesome this guy was, all the cool places they'd go together. He seemed very happy, Haru would notice, though he wasn't sure why those talks had the opposite effect on him.

After a while, he just stopped coming. He had, Haru realised, finally moved on.

Without him.

‘Cause life doesn't stop for anybody.


End file.
